


So tear it off, why don’t you let them go?

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not A Fix-It, letter to Maria Hill, mentioning dead character
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: i love you always forever, Maria. will you marry me?
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	So tear it off, why don’t you let them go?

ถึง มาเรีย ฮิลล์, ที่รัก

คุณก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่ใช่พวกที่บอกรักบ่อยๆ หรือว่าทำอะไรหวานๆ ให้กับคนอื่นเขามากมาย แม้กระทั่งกับคุณเองก็ตาม ฉันคิดว่าคุณคงเคยแอบน้อยใจอยู่บ้างที่ฉันทำเป็นจำวันครบรอบไม่ได้ หรือทำตีมึนเวลาที่พวกหนุ่มๆ มันถามถึงคนที่ฉันคบอยู่ในตอนนั้น (ตอนนั้นกับตอนไหนๆ ก็มีแต่คุณเท่านั้นแหละ) ฉันรู้ตลอด แม้ว่าคุณไม่ได้บอกก็ตาม คุณน่ะน่ารักเสมอเวลาที่งอนฉัน ทำหน้าบึ้ง หน้าดุ เก๊กเสียงขรึมๆ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วก็แอบอมยิ้มอยู่ลึกๆ คุณเป็นคนที่อยู่ด้วยแล้วสบายใจและรู้สึกปลอดภัยเสมอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นยามหลับหรือยามตื่นก็ตาม

พูดเป็นเล่นไป ฉันน่ะอยากแต่งงานกับคุณมากๆ เลยนะ แม้จะไม่ได้ขอต่อหน้าก็ตาม ไม่รู้ว่าคุณจะอยากแต่งงานกับฉันไหม แล้วนี่มันคงเป็นเรื่องที่แปลกแล้วไม่มีใครเคยทำมาก่อนแน่นอน เฮ้ แต่ฉันก็ไม่ได้อยากที่จะผูกมัดคุณไว้ตลอดไปนะ ฉัน (ในตอนนั้น ในตอนนี้ และตลอดไป) ก็ยังคงอยากแต่งงานกับคุณอยู่ดี เพราะคนอย่างคุณน่ะ หาไม่ได้ง่ายๆ แล้ว รู้รึเปล่า คุณพิเศษที่สุดเลยนะ

ตอนนั้นคุณเคยถามว่าเหนื่อยไหมกับการอยู่คนเดียว แล้วฉันบอกไปว่าถ้าเปลี่ยนไปถามว่าเบื่อไหมดูจะตอบง่ายกว่าเยอะ อันที่จริงก็ไม่ง่ายเลย เพราะอะไรน่ะเหรอ เพราะว่าฉันอยู่กับความโดดเดี่ยวมาตลอดชีวิต ความเบื่อ ความเหงา ฉันผ่านมาทุกรูปแบบ และเคยคิดว่ายังไงเสีย ฉันก็คงต้องแต่งงานกับความเดียวดายนี้อย่างแน่นอน แต่ก็คิดว่าถ้าแต่งงานจริงๆ ก็คงจะแต่งงานกับงานของตัวเองนี่แหละ เหมาะที่สุดแล้ว เพราะว่าชาตินี้ฉันคงจะไม่ได้เจอใคร และไม่ได้มีใครเข้าใจฉันได้มากกว่าตัวฉันเอง รวมไปถึงคงไม่มีใครอยากที่จะอยู่กับคนที่ไม่มีเวลาให้และให้เวลาทั้งหมดของตัวเองไปกับงานอยู่แล้ว จนกระทั่งพบคุณ

ฉันจำไม่ได้เลยล่ะว่าไปหลงรักคุณเอาตอนไหน ที่แน่ๆ ไม่ใช่ในภารกิจที่ฉันไปอยู่ทีมเดลต้าแน่ๆ เพราะตอนนั้นฉันยังบ่นกับคลินต์อยู่เลยว่าไม่อยากไปไหนไกล เพราะกลัวหนุ่มที่จีบคุณอยู่ตอนนั้นทำคะแนนนำหน้าไป (แย่ชะมัด) แต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องไปอยู่ดี ถ้าจำไม่ผิดก็คงเป็นภารกิจแรกๆ ล่ะมั้ง แต่เอาเป็นว่า ฉันหลงรักคุณตั้งแต่คราวนั้น และตกหลุมรักคุณในทุกๆ วัน อาจจะเว่อร์ถ้าคุณคิดอย่างนั้นอยู่ แต่ฉันพูดจริงๆ นะ

หลังจากนี้ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นอย่างไร ฉันอยากให้คุณใช้ชีวิตต่อไป อย่าเก็บน้ำตาเอาไว้ถ้าคุณอยากจะร้องไห้ ปล่อยให้มันไหลออกมาตราบเท่าที่มันจะไหลได้ ฉันไม่อยากให้คุณต้องมานั่งเสียเวลาไปกับสิ่งที่ผ่านมาแล้ว อยากให้คุณก้าวต่อไป และใช้ชีวิตอย่างที่คุณควรจะเป็น แล้วก็อย่าลืมรักลิโฮให้มากๆ เหมือนก่อนด้วยนะ เพราะนอกจากคุณแล้วก็มีเจ้าเหมียวนั่นแหละที่ทำให้ฉันอยากใช้ชีวิตเงียบๆ ที่ไร่อยู่ด้วยกันสองคนกับอีกหนึ่งตัว มันคงจะสนุกไม่น้อยเลยล่ะ แล้วก็อย่าลืมที่จะรักตัวเองให้มากๆ เหมือนที่ฉันรักคุณ

ปล. ได้โปรดยิ้มและหัวเราะด้วย เพราะคุณสวยยิ่งกว่าเมื่อคุณยิ้ม

ฉันยังคงรักคุณเสมอ รักคุณตลอดมา และรักตลอดไป

นาตาชา อาร์.

งานศพของนาตาชาจัดขึ้นเงียบๆ ในปลายไร่ของคลินต์ มีเพียงแค่คลินต์ ครอบครัวของเขา และมาเรีย ฮิลล์ อยู่ที่นั่น ลอร่าอุ้มนาธาเนียลที่ยังเล็กนัก เธอร้องไห้ ส่วนตัวลูกชายคนเล็กก็ได้แต่ปาดน้ำตาให้แม่ของเขา โดยที่ไม่รู้เลยว่าร้องไห้ทำไม ส่วนคูเปอร์ยืนกุมมือพ่อของเขา และไลลายืนจับมือกับมาเรียเอาไว้ ก่อนที่บ้านบาร์ตันจะให้เวลาส่วนตัวกับมาเรียในพื้นที่นั้น มันเป็นความเศร้าที่ทุกคนสัมผัสได้ ความเสียใจที่คนรักจากไป สำหรับคลินต์ มันคือการสูญเสียเพื่อนสนิทและผู้เป็นที่รักไป แต่ก็คงเทียบไม่ได้กับมาเรีย ฮิลล์ ที่สูญเสียคนรักไป และไม่มีโอกาสแม้กระทั่งบอกลา มาเรียใช้เวลาเกือบชั่วโมงในการนั่งอยู่หน้าหลุมศพนั้น จนกระทั่งพลบค่ำ คูเปอร์ขับรถจักรยานไปหาพากลับมาที่บ้านไร่ ค่ำคืนนั้นเงียบเชียบราวกับไม่เคยมีใครอยู่ คืนนั้นมาเรียยังคงนอนร้องไห้ตลอดทั้งคืน วันแล้ววันเล่า ผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ไม่มีใครรู้ มาเรียแทบจะไม่ยิ้มหรือหัวเราะให้กับใคร นอกจากช่วงเวลาที่เธออยู่กับแมว หรือเวลาที่ไปบ้านไร่ของคลินต์ทุกๆ เดือน

มันช่างน่าเศร้าที่คุณไม่มีโอกาสแม้กระทั่งบอกลาคนที่คุณรัก แม้แต่จูบครั้งสุดท้ายก็ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น

**Author's Note:**

> เมื่อมาร์เวลไม่ให้ความยุติธรรมและความเท่าเทียมกันในเอนเกม เราก็จะมอบให้เอง (มันไม่แฟร์ เอาจริงคือเคืองมาก ทำอย่างกับนาตาชาเป็นแค่นั้น)


End file.
